


Barriers

by RisingSm0ke



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Baby animals are cute even if that animal is a dragon, Rin has a baby dragon, Silly and short but hopefully adorable, Spoilers for Demon's Tail (by Fairytale Warrior)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSm0ke/pseuds/RisingSm0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place in Fairytale Warrior's Demon's Tail universe. SMALL SEMI KINDA NOT REALLY SPOILERS FOR DT) Rin reflects on the mythical dragon ferocity as he looks after his own young hatchling, Kasei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairytale Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fairytale+Warrior).



> Written for Fairytale Warrior, she gave me a prompt in the form of a video she took of a parrot biting glass. Takes place in her Demon's Tail fic universe (which is amazing and if you haven't read it you really should!! Also this will make more sense if you do.)

Dragons have always been known for their ferocity and power, they were mighty beasts of legend once found all over the world. Despite facing supposed extinction, their reputation as being one of the most deadly species to ever grace the planet still holds thousands of years later. There were not many that faced a dragon and lived to tell the tale, the creatures where cunning and viciously protective of what they considered theirs- and they'd kill to prove it.

Rin was beginning to question the origin of these myths, frankly he actually thought they were funny. Because at this very moment he was staring at a dragon, separated only by a thin pane of glass, and this particular dragon wasn't holding up to the image its ancestors supposedly maintained.

Large, bright yellow eyes were locked onto Rin's blue ones as Kasei opened and closed his mouth against the window separating him from his tamer/adoptive parent, beak-like nose clacking and little pink tongue squishing against the glass, leaving trails of saliva in its path.

When it became apparent to the black dragonling that his beak and tongue weren't cutting it, he swiveled his head to try and bite at the offending barrier with his back teeth. Rin snorted as he watched the young creature's teeth and face slide harmlessly against the smooth surface, made even slicker by the thin coat of spit Kasei had already spread on the glass.

Giving a frustrated squawk Kasei reared his head back, the scales along his neck raising in annoyance, and gave the window his best glare for keeping him from Rin. Said demon continued to watch in amusement from outside the cabin, content to stand by the window and watch the over-grown lizard figure out his most recent obstacle. Kasei spat a _torf_ of sparks and smoke at the object of his frustration, blackening the glass as it stained with smoke and heat. This only caused the young dragon to squeak in alarm and shuffle his wings nervously, now unable to actually see Rin through the once clear obstacle.

Smiling tiredly and letting out a huff of laughter, Rin decided that it was probably best to go inside- lest the little terror try to actually break though the glass next. Kasei was upon him the moment he walked in the door, poncing onto the demon's shoulder from his previous windowsill perch. The teen mumbled about his cat-lizard being a little to big for shoulders, but otherwise adjusted to the new weight quickly and continued towards his bedroll, sparing the dirtied window a passing glance and a silent promise to clean it up upon waking later.

Laying on his side with Kasei snuggled against his chest, Rin instinctively curled his body around the warm dragon as the baby already started to doze. The demon's pale hand gently stroked over Kasei's scaled back, avoiding the semi-sharp stubs that would surly grow to be dangerous spines when he was older, and carefully running his fingers through the folds of leathery wings. The hatchling _thrummed_ in his sleep, a sound Rin could feel in his chest and lulled the already tired demon into a comfortable sleep.

\------------

When Yukio and the exwires returned from their day of training, each of them gave the blackened window a confused glance as they passed. Yukio quietly, so as not to wake his napping brother, asked Shura for an explanation- to which the firey-haired woman only shrugged and jerked a thumb at Rin, muttering a short _'dunno ask 'em_ and leaving it at that.


End file.
